The New Kid
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: The gang is going to High School! This story is in modern time with all the things we have now. There will be twists and turns. Enjoy! Rated T for Tris! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ugh.  
I check the time on my phone. 7:25. I spring out of bed and throw on a t-shirt with blue jeans and my signature combat boots.  
Today is the first day of school. my brother and I go to Divergent High. I have been dreading this day the whole summer.  
Once I get downstairs, Caleb is washing the dishes. 'He is so selfless' I think. My family believes in selflessness so much that we have to wear grey, baggy clothing and eat plain food.  
"What are you wearing?" Caleb said. "New style" I said as i walked out, grabbing a granola bar and a water bottle with me.  
I walked to the bus station with Caleb on my heels. I sat down with Caleb next to me.  
Noticing Caleb staring at Susan, our equally as selfless neighbor, I told him to go sit with her.  
He debated with himself until he left to go sit with her.  
I smirked as I turned back around and looked out the window. All of a sudden, there was someone sitting next to me.  
"Tris!" she screamed. "Christina!" I squealed. Christina was my best friend since first grade.  
"Oh my God! I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed.  
"I saw you last week Chris."  
"I know but still. OMG did you see those shoes..." she rambled.  
I tuned her out, occasionally mumbling a yes. Finally, the bus came to a stop.  
Christina instantly grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bus.  
Here goes nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV:

I wake up on my new bed in my new room, in my new house.

For my senior year, my dad (Marcus doesn't beat him) and I moved to Chicago.

I am attending Divergent High and today is the first day of school. Yay. I put on my t-shirt, black jeans, and converse and head out the door. I get into my pick-up truck.

"Oh no!" I scream. I don't know where the school is. I stop and call my dad to ask where the school is.

Once I find where it is, I start driving. It turned out, I already passed the school.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I finally get to the school and walk in.

Lets get this over with...

Tris POV:

Once we get off the bus, Christina snatches the schedule out of my hand.

"Eek! We have every class together except for Gym and History!" Christina shrieks.

We walk into the school and the smell of sweat instantly hits me. I start walking to my locker when I see someone leaning on it.

"Peter." "Hey stiff!"

Stiff was an insulting term that he made up to call me because I used to wear grey clothes and kept to myself.

"Get away Peter." I said. "Whatever. See you later stiff!"

I rolled my eyes as I put my coat in the locker and began to walk to math.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

Once I walk into the classroom, I notice that most of the chairs are empty.

'We must be early' I thought.

I took a seat close to the back of the room.

I daydreamed until I was snapped out of it by someone asking me something.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks, pointing to the desk next to me.

I finally look up and am sucked into his deep blue eyes.

"No go ahead" I say after a few seconds.

"Four" he says. Four? His name is a number?

"Tris" I respond.

The teacher introduces himself but all I could think of are those deep, blue eyes.

**Four POV:**

After walking into the wrong classroom three times already, I finally find the right classroom.

Due to the fact that the school is so humongous, I was incredibly late because I couldn't find the classroom. Great.

I walk in and notice there is one seat open which is next to a short blond girl.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask.

She looks up and only then did I see how beautiful she really was. Long, blond hair with sparkling grey blue eyes.

"No go ahead" she responds.

"Four" I say.

"Tris" she responds.

I take my seat, Tris in my mind.

**Please review for more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for all your support! I will try to make this chapter longer.**

**Tris POV:**

All I caught throughout the class was that the teacher's name was Mrs. S and that she looked like an evil witch.

"Ok class. Now that we are done with introductions, I will ask each of you to stand up and tell the whole class your name and what you like to do." Well, at least this will kill time.

I didn't pay attention to anyone except for Four.

"My name is Four." and he left it at that.

Soon, it was my turn. " Hi. My name is Tris. I like figure skating."

I sat down. Finally, the class was over. I walked out but I noticed Christina was gone.

Probably went to get Will. She and Will are a couple. I start walking to English.

The teacher in English is very nice and it looks like the class will be very easy.

Next is History. Once I sit down, I see Four.

I wave him over to sit with me. He lets out a breath of relief.

"Nice to see you again" he says. "You too" I respond.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see him staring at me for three straight minutes.

I finally turn around and he doesn't even make an effort to look away.

"What are you looking at?" I ask. "Oh nothing." he says.

I sit through History with me laughing until it hurts.

The teacher is hilarious!

Next is Gym. I love gym! Most girls hate it but it is the best class to me.

**Four POV:**

I start to walk to History.

I see all the seats and I don't know where to sit.

Finally, the blond girl, Tris waves me over.

"Nice to see you again." I say. "You too" she says.

Once again, I am captivated in her grey blue eyes. I notice that she is not the traditional pretty but instead she is beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" she asks.

Oh my god! I just got caught staring at her.

"Oh nothing" I say.

I quickly look away and instead focus on the teacher. It turns out that he is the most fun teacher I have ever had. He is amazing!

I check my schedule and I see that I have gym next. yes! I love gym.

The day is going great so far. I already made a friend and I love my classes.

Let's just see if the rest of the day is any good.

**If you like, please review! I love your feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV:**

I am practically running to the gym. Gym is the best class ever!

I am the first there and I say hi to the coach. I run into the locker room and change.

I pull on my sneakers and start to run out.

"Hey Tris!" a voice calls out.

"Uriah!" I run into his arms.

We have been best friends since third grade.

"I didn't see you this morning!" he says.

"I know. I was late today." I respond. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." he says.

I lightly punch him and he falls to the floor. "Man Tris, you sure can pack a punch." I smirk and walk to the bleachers.

I find all my friends except for Christina.

I see Zeke, Shauna (his girlfriend), Uriah, Marlene (his girlfriend), and Will (Christina's boyfriend), Lauren, and Lynn. I talk a little and then we start.

**Four POV:**

As soon as the bell rings, Tris has bolted out of the room.

I start to walk into the locker room. I change and then walk out and sit in the bleachers. Then I see Tris hugging a guy.

Of course she has a boyfriend. Ughh!

Wait, hold up Tobias! You don't like her.

Or do you?

I start to walk towards her when someone stops in front of me.

"Hey Four. Don't go with those losers. Come with us." a guy says.

He has slick black hair with bright green eyes. He does not look friendly.

"Thanks but no thanks" I say.

I push past him but then the whistle is blown.

**Please review! Thank you guys for support and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV:**

"Listen Up!" coach screams.

Everyone quiets down except for of course, Peter. Coach walks up to him so close that they are breathing the same air.

"Did you hear what I said, Peter?" coach says, deadly calm.

All he was able to do was nod meekly. Everyone is trying to hold back laughs.

"One hundred pushups, NOW!" she says.

Peter jumps to the floor and starts. Coach tells us we have a free day so I just talk to my friends.

I see Four looking lost.

"Four! Come over here!" I wave him over.

Before he could get to where I am, Lauren instantly starts to flirt with him. She is a huge slut but she still hangs out with us.

All he does is blow her off and continues over towards me.

**Four POV:**

She introduces me to all her friends.

"Four, this is Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, and I see you met Lauren." she says.

We talk to each other and we learn a lot from each other. She said that I can sit at her table at lunch.

Well, I guess I made six new friends.

**If you like this story, please follow, favorite, and review. Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV:**

Before I know it, it's lunch already. I get to the lunchroom and I see all my friends already claimed a table.

I also notice that Four is sitting besides Zeke.

I grab a bagel (what, got a problem?) , a coke, and chocolate cake. They have the best chocolate cake ever!

We keep talking and go off to our classes. We go past the classes and next thing I know, the day is over.

**(The Next Morning)**

**Four POV:**

I wake up and find a note on the refrigerator door.

"Hey. I had to leave work early today. Be home by 6:00. we need to go to dinner with my coworker. From, Dad." Great.

I walk to my car and it doesn't start up.

"Shit" I mumble. Guess I'm taking the bus. I walk to the bus stop and see Tris and her brother.

We talk a little bit until the bus pulls up. Once we get on, I take a seat next to her.

"So Tris. Can I maybe have your number? UH you know, just as friends. Yeah friends." I say. Why the hell am I so nervous? Four Eaton is never nervous.

"Sure" she responds.

We keep talking until we have to get off the bus.

Tris sees Christina and starts towards her. "Don't hurt her." someone says to me. I turn around and see Caleb, her brother.

"What do you mean?" I say. "You know exactly what I mean. " and he walks away. That was weird.

I go into the school, avoiding all the girls throwing themselves at me.

"Stiff! I didn't get to finish what I started yesterday." I hear. I turn and I see Tris sandwiched against the lockers by Peter.

Before I could do anything, she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. Peter's lackeys just ran away.

With Peter in a pool of his blood on the floor, she walked away like nothing happened.

That. Was. Amazing.

**Tris POV:**

All of a sudden, there are a pair of hands over my eyes.

'Not again.." I think. My instinct takes over and I elbow him in the stomach. Hard.

"Shit!" he screams. I turn around and see the one and only, "URIAH!" I scream.

"Why the hell are you scaring me like that?" I say. " I thought it would be funny."

"It is funny! For me at least!" I laugh. Most people don't know but I take fighting classes.

Most girls probably use their spare time obsessing over their outfits but not me. I spend that time with the punching bag.

The bell rings and we head off to class. Wait, where is Four?

**How do you like it so far? Please review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV:

I am talking with Christina when she says "Don't look now but Four is staring at you. Now, I am going to back away slowly so you can talk to him." and she walks away. Wait, does she think I like him? Ha! I mean, girls are practically drooling at him. I don't stand a chance. He comes over and all of a sudden, my palms are sweaty. Wait, what? "Hey Tris!" he says. "Hi" I say. We spent about 10 seconds just staring at each other. I notice his dark blue eyes and his chiseled features. "Um, ok bye." he says hastily. That wasn't awkward. I walk to Christina and she starts squealing in my ear. "OMG! He so likes you. Do you like him back?" I don't answer. "OMG! We are so getting you guys together!" she says and runs away. Ok...

Four POV:

I walk away from Tris. "Ohhh, Only the second day of school and you already have a crush." Zeke says. "What?" I say. "Don't play with me man, you like Tris." What? Of course I don't. Right?

**So sorry guys! I have writer's block and this is just the transition from the friend zone to... somewhere else. I'm really busy writing my other story, Spirals. I kind of like Spirals better so check it out! So sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV:**

After school, I start walking to my favorite spot, the Chasm.

Most people don't know about this place so there is never anyone here. I sit at the edge and start to do my homework.

I finish it quickly and just stare out at the roaring water. It is deathly but it calms me surprisingly.

I hear a movement behind me. The person finally comes out from the bushes.

"Four?" I ask. "Oh, sorry Tris. I'm just uh... I'm gonna go." he says and starts to leave before I call out

"Hey Four, don't worry. Come here." I wave him over.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I say "How did you find this place?"

"I just came here and here I am." he replies.

The funny part is that we aren't scared.

We keep talking until he says that he has never tried the sundaes in Ro's Diner. "We need to leave. Now." I say.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asks. "We need to get you their sundae, ASAP!" I scream.

We sprint to the diner and I scream

"We need a chocolate sundae, STAT!"

Four just rolls his eyes and we get a sundae in 45 seconds flat.

Once he drinks it, he says "this is heaven" and finishes the whole thing.

We walk out with more sundaes in take out cups.

He walks me home and says "I had a good time today."

"Me too." I respond.

Without thinking, I pull his face down to mine and kiss him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." and I run into my house before I could see his face.

**Four POV:**

Oh my god. She just kissed me!

I run home with a smile on my face.

I plop on my bed and call Zeke.

"What's up?" he says. "Tris just kissed me." I scream.

"Oh my god really! You have to ask her out." and he hangs up.

I go to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Thank you! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to my iHome beeping. I groan but then remember what happened yesterday.

I smile as I roll out of bed. I decide to look a little nicer today since I don't have Gym.

I wear a black skater skirt with a baby blue crop top.

I use concealer and apply eyeliner to my water line so it looks really natural. I put on mascara and some EOS. I wear my converse and head out.

I get on the bus and Caleb kisses Susan hello. They finally got together.

I plug in my headphones and listen to Skrillex. I get off the bus and see Four talking to Zeke.

"Four!" I call out. They both turn around and their jaws drop.

"Did I do something wrong?" I say. "NO! Its just, uh that um, you look good." Four says.

"Oh. Ok." "Hey, um anyway. I wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to do something?" Four asks nervously.

Did he just ask me out?! I just realize that I have just been staring and he says

"You know, I understand if you don't so..." and he starts to walk away until I hold onto his arm and flip him around and kiss him.

I hear catcalls from everyone else.

**Four POV:**

As I kiss Tris, I hear catcalls behind me. But to be honest, I don't really care.

"So, is that a yes?" I ask. "Yes" she says. We walk into the school, hand in hand.

Since my locker is far away from hers, I have to stay away from her for a whole 2 minutes.

I take my books and as I walk to my first class, I hear "Come on, you know you want it."

I decide to investigate because no one should be forced to do anything they don't want to.

I turn the corner but I already see Peter with his limbs bent in awkward angles and Tris with one foot on top of his body.

"What just happened?" I question.

"Oh well Peter here thought it would be sane to try to grope me but sadly that didn't work out for him." she say, gesturing to him.

"Come on, let's go to class." I say.

And we walk away, hand in hand, leaving Peter on the floor.

**Please review, PM me, whatever! Luv you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I will be updating 5 chapters of this story today. But, I expect 30 reviews. I don't want reviews telling me to continue. I want reviews talking about my writing. So, ya. **

**Four POV:**

Wow. The fact that Tris can take down a guy twice her size just makes me love her more. Yes. I said LOVE.

I plan on telling her when we are going on our date later on today.

Class seems to go by in a breeze and I meet Tris outside of the school. On my way out, I see Peter all bandaged up and we make eye contact.

I glare at him and he quickly looks away. I smirk and walk out.

I see Tris leaning against a tree on her phone. She looks up and sees me.

She flashes that beautiful smile. Oh, god that smile. I smile back and walk over to her.

"Hi." she says. "I'm taking you out on a date." I say. "Wait..."she says. Oh shit. I hope she doesn't rethink about our relationship.

"You never properly asked me out." she says with a smirk. I breath a sigh of relief. I get down on one knee and start talking.

"Beatrice Prior, will yo-" and I am cut short when I am tackled to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" I scream at Zeke.

"What the hell are you doing! You're so young! You can get marrie-" and he stops and thinks about the whole situation.

"Wait. You didn't have a ring did you?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Oh. Well, this is awkward. I'm just going to leave, and yeah." and he runs away.

I just chuckle slightly and say it again. "Beatrice Prior, will you go on a date with me?" I ask.

"Yes." We walk away hand in hand to the Dauntless Diner.

**Tris POV:**

We settle down and I order a drink.

"I'll just have a coke." I say. "Same." says Four. We talk for a while until he goes serious.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Tris, even though we've only known each other for a short period of time, I wanted to say that I love you." and he quickly turns his head.

I reach my hand out and touch his chin to force him to look at me.

"I love you too." I say. He pulls me in for a kiss.

We eat our food and continue our date. We walk to my house and he kisses me goodbye.

I walk into my house and take a shower and go to sleep.

**Hey Guys! I will be updating 5 chapters of this story today. But, I expect 30 reviews. I don't want reviews telling me to continue. I want reviews talking about my writing. So, ya. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is just going to be when Tris and Four tell their friends about their relationship. I know, I know, not the most exciting chapter but I had to do this or else the story would be really confusing in the future.**

Tris POV: (This is when Tris tells the girls that she is dating Four.)

Ok, calm down Tris. You can do this. After all, they are your friends right?

I take a deep breath and walk over to where my friends are.

"Hey guys. I wanted to tell you that... me and Four are dating." I say. There are mixed reactions from everyone.

Christina is jumping up and down with Marlene, Shauna is just smiling, Lynn doesn't care, and Lauren gives a really huge smile.

"OMG! Since you have a boyfriend now, you need to dress better!"

"No Chris. He likes me for who I am and I'm not going to change for anyone." I say.

She nods and keeps rambling on while I daydream more about Four.

Four POV: (This is when Four tells the guys that he is dating Tris.)

I walk up to all the guys. Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." "Shoot man."

Wow. This is harder than I thought. I feel like I'm going through a breakup.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have been dating Tris."

I get a lot of congratulations. Wow.

"Ok. Now, do you want to get some food or what?" asks Uriah.

I look over at the clock and see that it's really late.

"Let's go."

**Please review! Luv you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris POV: (This is a Saturday)**

"Tris!" I hear. I turn around and see Uriah.

"Party at my place. Nine!" He screams while running away. Probably to go tell other people.

I shrug and walk to my room. I hear my doorbell ring and open the door and see Chris standing there.

"Chris. What are you doing here?" I ask. "OMG we need to go shopping for the party!" she exclaims.

I groan, knowing there is no way out of this. We go to practically twenty stores before we find something that both Christina and I can agree on.

Due to the fact that I love skater skirts, I get a bright orange one and I also get a black crop top.

She does my hair into a high pony tail but has a braid running through the side of my head.

I wear high heels with a smoky eye and some bright red lipstick. "Ready?" she says.

"Yup." We walk out hand in hand to the party. "We are taking my car." I say. "Why?" she whines

"Because you are going to get drunk so we're taking my car." she huffs and reluctantly gets into the passenger seat. We drive to the house.

It is really big and has music blasting out of it.

"Yup. Definitely the right house." says Christina.

We get out of the car and walk into the house.

Four POV:

Once I see Tris come in, I almost faint. She is beautiful.

I notice other guys staring at her too. Before I can even get to her side, a guy walks up to her.

Tris seems really uncomfortable so I walk over to her and say "Hey babe." and kiss her.

"Who's this?" the asks.

"Oh. This is Four. My BOYFRIEND." Putting emphasis on boyfriend.

He gets really angry and runs away. We dance until it is about 1:00 in the morning.

I see Tris dozing off so I say "Do you want to go home?"

She nods and I drive her home.

"Remember, tomorrow is a football game." I say. I joined football and Tris is a cheerleader.

"Yeah cool. I'll see you tomorrow. I kiss her goodnight and drive away.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in the morning and remember that the game is today. I spring out of bed even though the game starts at twelve.

I put my hair into a high pony and just put on concealer and bright red lipstick.

I put on my cheer uniform, cheer shoes, and bow and head out.

I am the only cheerleader in my group of friends.

This is because they think that cheerleaders are always stuck up. I just told them that I liked cheer for the fun of it.

The stunts are always the best part.

Especially when you are in mid air, you feel like you are flying but then you are engulfed in a bunch of limbs, catching you.

I see Four come out onto the field and I wave to him.

He winks at me and I blush.

We just warm up by doing some stretching and we just review our stunts and our halftime routine.

I turn around and see Four staring at me.

He blushes and turns away, realizing he has been caught staring at me. I smirk and return to our stunt.

**(Time Lapse: The game)**

We head into the field.

"Ok girls! Let's do a half to start!" I scream.

We review a bunch of stunts and sideline cheers.

I go up into a half along with two other girls and we all scream our cheer.

"C-O-U" and I collapse onto the floor.

What happened? I feel a burning sensation in my side.

"Stay with me Tris! Don't go..."

and I let the darkness consume me.

**Cliffie! Luv you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris POV:**

I try to open my eyes, but I don't seem to have the strength to.

All I could manage was a groan. After that, I hear bustling and shouting that is REALLY giving me a headache.

"Shut up." I mumble. At that, everyone shuts up and I finally manage to open my eyes.

I see Four being held back by doctors and nurses and all my other friends with a nervous expression painted on their faces.

I start laughing hysterically just at the sight. Everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy.

The doctor shoos out everyone except for Four.

"OK Tris. You have a bullet wound in your arm. They were aiming at your stomach but luckily, they were a terrible shot. You will need to wear this cast for about a month.(I have no idea how long it takes.)

I groan and say "Who would want to shoot me?"

"I don't know." I sigh and leave the hospital.

I order a pizza and eat the whole thing by myself.

I fall asleep, wondering who pulled the trigger...

**Just a short little resolution to the cliffie. I might ****update later. No promises... REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Really really short. But an update nonetheless! Review!**

**F****our POV:**

After the incident, I leave Tris to find out who did this.

Little did that person know, the school premises is littered with security cameras. Whoever planned this was not very smart.

I break into the security tapes and go back to the game.

I see Tris going up into a stunt when the bullet whizzes through the air.

Now, I watch it again to see who did it. Due to the fact that the tapes aren't that clear, I can only make out a person in a black hoodie.

The person doesn't look big enough to be a man. I think this over as I return to Tris.

**Tris POV:**

All of my friends visit me to see how I am doing. Lauren said that she went on a date with Max (not the old max, a different one).

Everyone keeps showering me with gifts, I don't even know how to bring them home.

I smile at them. I have such great friends.

We start laughing to a joke Uriah made.

Life is back to normal.

**Really really short. But an update nonetheless! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys. Story time.**

**Tris POV:**

Today, I am just spending the day with the girls with ice cream and just messing around. I just throw on a crop top and sweatpants.

I put my hair in a ponytail and call Christina to pick me up.

After a few minutes, I hear a car horn. I walk out with my bag and see the whole crew.

Shauna, Christina, Lauren, and Marlene. "Let's go girls!" screams Christina.

"Wait! I need to go back to my house. I forgot my hoodie." says Lauren.

"Ugh. Really Lauren?" say Christina. But she reluctantly drives back to Lauren's house. We walk into her house and go into her closet.

She chooses a purple one and we walk out.

Somehow, we ended up shopping. Don't ask. I got about five more crop tops and skater skirts.

Christina really has a problem. Christina wanted to get purple highlights. She tried to get me to get highlights but I refused.

We finally got ice cream and I got chocolate. At the end, we just walked around. Eventually, it got colder so I wanted to go home earlier.

I finally go home and I fall asleep.

**Really short. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Back! I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. Oh well... BTW I just realized I don't do dialog much. The reason is it is just so much work. Like you need to have the quotation marks and you need to make sure to have Capitals and your periods and it is just really annoying. Also, I hate bad grammar. Like just, no. Anyways, to the story! P.S: I need at least 10 reviews in honor of 4+6=10.**

**Four POV:**

I wake up and see that it is a Sunday. I sigh.

Today we are playing paint ball with the gang. I chuck on a t shirt and black jeans. I also put on a really colored sneakers.

I wear these every paint ball game. Since I came to this school, we have gone paintballing many many times.

I walk out and drive to Tris's house. We agreed that all of us would pick up our girlfriends.

"Hey." she says. She is wearing a black t shirt and black tights with her own paint ball sneakers. She always looks so beautiful.

"Hey beautiful." We drive away to the paint ball field.

**(Time Lapse: Paint ball game)**

**Tris POV:**

We start the game and by the time most of us are out, Lauren and Four and going after each other.

At the end, Four wins.

We finish up the game and I fall asleep once again.

**Just a short little chapter for you guys. ****I need at least 10 reviews in honor of 4+6=10.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am back again. Review please!**

**Tris POV:**

The next day is a school day. I try to get changed but it takes about a half hour since I still have the cast on.

The police are investigating who shot me. I'm honestly not upset or worried about all of this. I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and great grades.

I truly am happy. Four, not so much. He is determined to find out who shot me that he stays up until one in the morning to find out.

I actually have to call him to make sure that he is sleeping.

I get a text and it says:

**Hey. I need to tell you something. I'll be over in 10. -T**

What? Why did he sign it as T? Whatever. I just read on my phone until the bell rings.

I run downstairs and open the door. Four smiles but then looks down. All I'm wearing is a sports bra and sweatpants.

"Lookin' good Tris!" I hear. I look behind Four and see Zeke and Uriah.

I roll my eyes and Four pushes me back and slams the door closed. "Whoa. What's the rush?" I ask.

"They were looking at you." he says. I smile and say "I only have eyes for you." and kiss him.

"Tris, I need to tell you something." he says.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton. My mom, Evelyn Eaton was a very famous fashion designer. I didn't want people to treat me differently because of my mom or if she died. I am nicknamed Four because one of my friends from my old school saw that I had four cars. And since he didn't know where I got the money, he nicknamed me Four." he says.

All I do is hug him. I feel so special because he told me.

ME.

**Real short. But hey, it's something. Please Review! The song was _I Would by One Direction._ Actually, this is the only song by 1D that I actually like. So, Directioners, go ahead and yell at me and haters, go ahead and do whatever you do. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyyyy. I really need more reviews for this story. Yes, I am greedy. Sorry. BUT. This is the mini mini chapter that reveals the shooter! Aghhhh. Are you excited? I sure am. This is really REALLY short. Onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

I am leaning on my bed frame staring at the ceiling. Thinking.

About school, the shooting, and most importantly, Tris. I smile at all the memories.

When I walked into the school building thinking that I would be the loner. Now, I have the best girlfriend and a bunch of great friends.

My mind wanders over to the fact that my girlfriend got shot. I still am on the case of who shot her.

So much research and all I have is that they had a black hoodie.

Then it hits me. It hits me so hard that I fall onto the floor.

I know who the shooter is.

Lauren.

**Hahahaha. Cliffie. I know I'm evil. I am totally not denying this fact. But for the next chapter, I really want ten reviews. Love you guys! See you guys in ten reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I really hope you guys like this! Please review!**

**Four POV:**

Of course. It all makes sense.

She was such a good shot, we all wondered what happened.

Now that I think more and more about it, I remember that she was trying to get with me at the beginning at the first day of school. Oh my god.

This is my fault.

Lauren shot Tris, my Tris, because she likes me. I feel like fainting.

I sprint to Tris's house. I have to tell her.

**(Time Lapse: when he gets to her house)**

I get to Tris's house and ring the doorbell. She opens the door and her eyes light up at the sight of me.

"We need to talk." I say. She nods and she motions me into the living room.

"I know who shot you."

**The songs are _What the Hell_ _by Avril Lavgine, Forget You by Cee Lo Green, and Look at Me Now by Chris Brown._ Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Just wanted to ask you guys, how old do you think I am? Can you tell how old I am from my writing? Sorry but I'm not telling you my age. I just wanted to know. Also, ValLovesHoran cannot compete! Now, onto the story!**

**Last time on: The New Kid**

**"I know who shot you."**

**Tris POV:**

I freeze. He knows. I usher him into the house. "The whole world doesn't need to know right now, do they?" I ask. He nods and walks in.

"Now, who?" I question. He is silent for a few seconds. He starts pacing the room, leaving me anxious for an answer. Finally, he says it.

The word that would change me and my friendship altogether. "Lauren." I feel, feel... weird.

Lauren. My semi friend. The person all of us trust. The person who shot me.

The person that by ruining me, ruined my friends.

Lauren, if I died, she would be the one with my soul haunting hers. After a few seconds, I finally speak.

"How do you know?" I ask, not in an accusing manner, but a questionable one. "Well,-" and he talks on and on about all the evidence.

The fact that she was a great shot in paintball. Even though the doctor said they were a bad shot, the shooter was all the way across the football field. I'm just surprised that she didn't hit anyone else. She must have been a good shot to not shoot anyone except for me across a football field.

The fact that she had the exact same hoodie as the shooter did. The fact that the security camera caught that the shooter was a woman. It all makes sense. Almost as it hit me, I bolt out the door and drive. To where you may ask?

Zeke and Uriah's.

**Shoutout to BookLoverB for winning the previous contest! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. If you knew all the evidence that it would be Lauren, props to you! Songs: Sorry I don't have any songs today. Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Really sorry I didn't update. I have been busy reading The Elite. Also, big announcement. I'm writing a fanfic for the Selection! Now, I'm not familiar with The Selection territory in terms of which stories are popular or not. So, if this is a flop and no one reads, I'm canceling it. But for now, click on my profile and look for my Selection story. It is called Maxon to Max. The summary sucks but I plan to change it. I know I am being very mysterious with the first chapter but I will add more and it will make a lot more sense. So, please check it out. Love you guys!**

**-ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt**


End file.
